


The Journey

by WritingDweeb



Series: Muses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDweeb/pseuds/WritingDweeb
Summary: Second time writing smut, but this will not have a plot? Literally just smut, and a semblance of a story.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Muses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871782





	1. Prologue

Ever since they met they've been pretty vanilla. Casual kisses here and there or sometimes, rarely, they would have a full blown makeout. Sloppily kissing each other, drool slipping past their lips as they struggle to breathe. After a few minutes they were done like it never happened. That was until their marriage a couple of years later. It started with the sex being a bit rougher than normal. The usual sensual thrust of his hips became harder, groping her body as he grunts above her. She moans at the feeling of him reaching deeper than he had before, hitting her in places she hadn't known about before. This time they both cum, him inside of her. Although they're a Christian couple, they at least knew that they didn't want kids this early even if their families thought otherwise. In her post orgasmic bliss, the 23 year old female though that maybe, just maybe, they should explore a bit more.


	2. Chapter 1

They first met when Alice was 21 and Ryan was 22 in their local college at a Christian organized event. It was like one of those dating parties where you chat with one another, each girl and guy having a number as the Male remains at a table and the females circulate around the room. It was more of a 'get to know each other' than anything. He was number 13 while she was number 7 and at first the conversation seemed pretty stale. He said hi while she said hello and a few seconds of silence passed before she really started looking at him and vise versa.   
He didn't look bad, in fact his eyebrows were perfect and his cheek bones were at just the right size to accent his face without being protruding. His chin bare, but when she really looked she could tell that he took the time to shave his chin. His jaw was slightly sharp and his jaw line looked soft but enough to frame his face. His hair, when the light shined at the right angle, was a deep brown almost black color. He didn't look like those cheesy all-American men they shone on the television with a brushed and polished hair as his looked artistically wind swept. His eyes were a lighter brown, like chocolate, which shone in the light and looked as if they were shining. It was like she could read what his face wouldn't show, his happiness when his gaze traveled over her features. The disdain when another man glanced over at her, trying to catch her eye even when the time hadn't sounded. But she just continued to stare at him, ingraining his face into her memory.   
The more she looked, the greater the tingly feeling grew in her stomach. She hadn't felt like this before, not with her family being as Christian as they are. They hadn't even allowed her to talk to boy until middle school, taking their time to pound it into her head that sex was a holy thing. Keeping her away from even seeing anything that resembled pornographic material. She looked at him with this great yearning to have something more, so she smiled at him and started the conversation as only a few seconds had passed. "So, what year are you in? What's your course?" He looked at her for a sec before snapping back to reality and replying. "Oh, uh, I'm a third year in Environmental Science. What about you?" His face remained in the same position as it had before apart from a light crinkle around his eyes, when his lips moved they looked seductive, and it was like she could feel a ghost of it trailing along her skin. Casually she stated while waving her hand around in a nonchalant manner. "Oh, just a second year in Psychology, nothing much." For a while the conversation went around the same tone, occasionally probing deeper than just hobbies or interests.  
"What makes you happy?" He suddenly asks, and the only word threatening to burst out of her lips from the tip of her tongue was 'You'. But she avoids saying that, instead going to something general, her eyes leaves his slightly as she thinks of an answer. She could feel his gaze lingering on her skin as she pretends to think, she felt her face starting to get hotter. She knew she had to have had a light flush on her pale skin by the time she finally blurts out her answer. "Dogs! I, uh, I have a few pups at home and my family just loves them!" Her voice was a bit louder than usual with a small rise in pitch by the end of the sentence. She could hear his chuckle, his deep voice reverberates in her head like it was threatening to swallow her in it's waves. Her gaze still averted as she continues on after clearing her throat. "What about you? What makes you happy?" Emphasizing the you as she speaks, trying to forget what had just happened. Then she looks at him fully flushed from the tips of her ears to her neck at his awfully honest statement. "Well, if I'm being honest... You're making me awfully happy right now and I hope we can get to meet each other again soon." His smooth voice gaining a happier lilt to it at the end as he watches her reactions to his words. The burning feeling in her stomach growing as her face heats up like a fever. She felt as if she was pushed in a fire and she opened her mouth to respond, but the time had rung. She quickly scribbled down her phone number on a piece of paper that layed next to a pen on the table before quickly leaving her seat. "Call me." She tells him, her face awfully serious, but he gives her a wide opened mouth smile that makes the butterflies burning in her stomach flutter. "Will do." She walks to the next table shell shocked from the first wide smile she'd gotten from him since they'd started talking. As much as she'd wanted to be polite and respond coherently to her next partners, she found she just couldn't. After her meeting with that man whom she realized she hadn't even gotten his name, she couldn't concentrate on anything.   
By the end of the rounds, numbers are called when the partners have an interest with each other. To her surprise, or perhaps joy, she had been called with number 13. She meets him again finally asking for his name and he gives her a faint smile, his eyes twinkling while the corners crinkle like before. "Huh, Ryan..." His name flows smoothly from her lips while it yet again ignites the burning feeling that had simmered down. He suddenly grips her hand as he asks in his smooth baritone voice. "We'll meet again, right?" With a hint of insecurity in his voice. She confidently responds happy that he had even asked the question, "Of course! How about this Saturday at the diner down the street from Uni?" He smiles at her, wider this time, as he says sure before walking off. She takes a moment to subtly watch him stride away from her, watching the muscles flex through his dress shirt. Her gaze slowly but surely reaching his ass and well toned things in his jeans.   
She sighs as she enters her apartment after unlocking the door, the slightly dusty windows of her door showing her nothing but an unopened box on her floor. Alice stands there confused as the box has no labels other than her address and is taped securely shut. She picks up the clean black box and shuts the door with her foot as she places the keys on a table by the door way. She walks into her kitchen muttering and moving the box in her hands around. It was pretty large, but no bigger than a ruler. She tried shaking the box, but couldn't hear a sound. "Huh, packaged well I guess?" She muttered as she grabbed a small box cutter from the drawer and quickly opens it, thinking nothing as to why it was even there in the first place. Which was why she was shocked and confused when a flesh colored 6 inch dildo greets her with a small letter and care instructions along with a complimentary 10 ml bottle of lube. She avoids looking at the semi realistic looking dick as she quickly grabs the letter, opening it. Alice skimmed through a couple of paragraphs until the end where a message from the buyer was listed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read, 'Hey Alice! Now that your in your second year and finally got that apartment away from your parents, I got you a gift! You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but it does help chase the stress away so use it wisely! From, Delilah'. She gave a small huff when she placed the letter down, knowing her friend was only doing it for fun and nothing more. But as she glanced at it, an image of Ryan appeared in her mind for a brief second. The familiar heat began to boil in her belly along with the tale tell flush of her cheeks. 'Maybe... one try couldn't hurt?' She thought. She could already feel something starting to get wet in her nether regions. She looked at it again and grabbed it along with the lube and care guide.   
Hidden away in her small windowless bedroom, she read the care guide. Following it's instructions she decided to boil water and disinfect the phallic object before using it. She didn't have any non-scented soaps on hand for her to use and in the back of her mind she noted down to buy one next time. She decides to play music, so that if any sound escapes her lips it could be muffled by the music. Once it was done and cooled, she awkwardly grabs the dildo, before realizing one end had a suction on it. She hadn't seen one before, barely knew that they existed, but the fire of desire that was threatening to consume her told her to do it. She lays on her bed, her back hitting the mattress as she spreads her legs open. She carefully puts some lube on the toy, making sure to cover it completely, before lathering some on slit. Carefully inserting one digit as she begins to slather some more onto it, stroking her walls with her finger. A grunt escapes her lips as she slowly inserts her middle finger, already causing a bit of discomfort from her tight walls. The more she remembers Ryan's face, the contours, and the muscles flexing as he walks, the more she relaxes and soon two fingers were pumping slowly in and out of her. Quickly after that she inserts a third finger which she grows accustomed to very quickly. Pumping in and out of her hole quicker than before as she softly moans trying to muffle the sounds by clenching her teeth, her walls clenching around her. The white flash threatening to overtake her surrounds her as she trembles on the bed, a gasp escaping her from her breathlessness. Her hand trembles as she grabs the dildo, aiming it at her wet cunt. She swiftly finds out that the toy was thicker than her three fingers, as it stops halfway into her hole. Alice pumps the dildo in and out of her pussy, reaching deeper with every thrust. Her moans growing louder as the fire builds inside her. She felt dirty, yes, but she had never felt this good. Soon the toy bottoms out and fills her while her walls tremble around it.   
A thought occurs in her brain after her second orgasm. How would it feel to stick this on the wooden flooring and fuck it there. A very dirty though, but she could care less at that moment in time. She quickly pulls it out and pushes the end with the suction cup on the floor. She gets on to her knees, spreads her legs, and lowers herself onto the prick. A delighted shiver runs down her spine as she slowly descends on the dick, feeling as full as she had before. She finds out as she bounces on the cock that it hits her in different pleasurable places inside her tight vagina. A yelp escapes her lips as her sweaty legs spread her even farther than before, bringing her closer to the dildo hitting even farther. She lays trembling on the floor as she cums, her sweaty body causing her to be hit deeper with each bounce. Her hair sticking to her forehead as she puts her head on the floor, her eyes tearing up from the pleasure. The fire of desire satiated, she gets up on weak trembling legs and a sore cunt, making her way to the bathroom as she washes up.   
  
\---  
Not all chapters will be this long, some will just be PWP rather than having conversations like this one had.


	3. Chapter 2

He didn't want to be at this Christian get to know each other party- thing. He was perfectly fine staying at home playing games or even studying. He came from a Christian family, yes, but the whole reason why he even went to college in the first place was to get away from it all. His parents were hounding him about seeing a girl, hell, even his best mate kept asking him about it. It wasn't that he didn't find girls attractive, he just wouldn't bat an eye if one went up to flirt with him. He didn't feel anything special for them, but the occasional make out was good too. That was until today, at this Christian get together his friend forced him to be at. All the "Christian" girls batted their eyes as he sat there, stone faced. Eyes unmoving from their faces, even when they tried to lean down and- oop expose the top of their breasts. Their hands trying to touch his arms as they laid cross against his chest. Well, until he met number 7.   
Their awkward hello's aside, he took one look at her face and fell in love. Her long, wavy, chestnut brown hair framed her face accentuating her cheek bones and soft jaw. Her eyes perfectly fitting on her heart shaped face. The deep brown contrasting greatly against her pale, unblemished skin. Her voice sounded like the beats of hummingbirds wings, not that he'd ever say anything about this to anyone, but she is beautiful. After spending a few seconds, most of which felt like minutes, staring at her face and figure. The latter of which he could imagine under his hands, sensually caressing her, on her hips, her thighs, and oh god her breasts. He could feel his pants growing tighter as his thoughts continued. Her moaning underneath him as he exposes her sensitive parts, their sweats pooling underneath them, the bed creaking.   
He could hear her asking him a question and suddenly he's back. "-what's your course?" Is all that he really heard, but takes a little more than a second to snap back to reality. He stammers a bit, hoping she didn't notice it happening in the first place, before replying. "Oh, uh, I'm a third year in Environmental Science. What about you?" He watches, the corner of his eyes crinkle, as she waves her dainty hand around acting nonchalantly. "Oh, just a second year in Psychology, nothing much." Her voice sounded like honey to his ears, soothing it from the chatter around them. He didn't usually go to places because of his sensitive ears, loud and high pitched voices were usually grating to his ears, but in her presence they were practically nonexistent. Everytime someone from an adjacent table glanced at her, he'd give them a sneering look. Then they'd turn away as if nothing had happened, and he'd go back to staring at her eyes reminiscent of a chocolate river.   
He asks a few questions after that, usually trying not to probe. After a few questions, he decides one last one before the time ends, and so he casually asks her. "What makes you happy?" He could see her cute button nose scrunch up and her thick sleek eyebrows furrow a bit as her pale skin begins to take on a reddish hue. She finally averts her eyes from his as she begins to frown a bit. 'Was the question too personal?' He though, before she finally blurted out with her voice a little too loud and a tiny squeak accompanied at the end that it was dogs. He really couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth when he heard her skittish, very slightly trembly voice state that it was dogs and that her family liked them too. It didn't hurt when he saw the effects his deep voice had on her, her eyes becoming slightly glazed over in the process. Until she snaps back and questions him about what makes him happy, a small emphasis on him. At this point, he had felt more than he's ever had in his whole life. His father had beaten it since he was a child that lust was a sin and he would go to hell for it. But all he found before him was love, the swelling in his heart and nether regions both seemed to tell him that he loved her. "Well, if I'm being honest... You're making me awfully happy right now and I hope we can get to meet each other again soon." As soon as he finished, he saw her pale skin begin to darken and spread from her cheeks all the way to her ears. 'Cute' He though as he glanced at the timer behind her, seeing that they only really had a few seconds left. She finally recover, her mouth that was open from shock suddenly snaps shut. She opens it again, only for the timer to ring announcing the movement to a new set of people. She quickly grabs the paper and pen that layed on the table and scribbles her phone number on it. With an urgent, but stern, look on her face she stands up and before she leaves she tells him. "Call me." He gives her the widest and brightest smile he had ever given anyone since he was a child before saying, "Will do." He could feel his heart flutter as she walks away a bit dejectedly while remaining shell shocked. He remains stone faced as other women come by and try to woo him, his eyes remain on the woman he's come to know and love.   
He was unsurprised when they called out his number and her number, but he was suprised when he realized then that they hadn't introduced themselves. Completely foregoing that part of the conversation as they were taking in each other. "Huh, Ryan..." When she softly uttered his name, he could feel his prick twitch in response. For some reason, even with all the feeling welling up inside of him, he felt uneasy. As she went to turn away from him, he quickly grabbed her hand. "We'll meet again, right?" His voice carrying a slightly whiny tone that's very unusual for him, but she seemed to bring out more of him than anyone has ever had. His eyes shone with relief when she finally responded with, "Of course! How about this Saturday at the diner down the street from Uni?" He gives her a bright smile in response, not as big as the other smile but enough to show how happy he is of the fact. He hears his friend shout at him from behind and he gives her one last smile before sauntering off to his friend. Of whom, he glances at before returning his eyes to Alice, whispering her name from his lips as he watches her strut away. Her hips bouncing with each step, showing how pleased she is at the moment and he smiles.  
He was finally alone in the apartment having ditched his friend who was attached to the blonde beauty that was at the Christian get together. He didn't share the apartment with anyone, and it lacked a few more windows compared to other apartments. His mind eventually drifted off to Alice, her generously sized bosoms, the swing of her hips as she sauntered away from him. He could feel his dick getting harder in his tight jeans. Usually he'd ignore it, but the heat of desire within him had wanted her a bit too much. The whispers of her voice echoing around him as he sits on his bed, quickly stripping off his clothes. He lays on the soft mattress, the blinds shut, as he begins to stroke his hard prick. He could barely wrap his hand around it as it seemed to grow even harder than before.   
His imagination running wild from her naked under him, to riding on his thick and long cock. His hand gradually getting faster along with his grunts. He begins to thrust into his hand, imagining her bouncing on his cock, moaning above him with her arms wrapped around his neck while gripping the edges of his hair. He could feel the sweat begin to pool underneath him, but he doesn't mind it. Stuck in his mind, he imagines more, her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusts into her g-spot. Her using her arm to muffle the moans as he repeatedly pounds her cunt. Both of their sweaty bodies mingling together as she rides above him, while he grips her ass and bounces her on his dick. That image causes him to see stars as he ejaculates, his prick pulsing in his hands, but still as hard as before.   
He bends over, placing a towel underneath him, his head and left hand on the mattress ad his right still grips his thick cock. His left hand begins to clench his bed sheets as his right furiously rubs his dick while thrusting into it. Her moaning still bouncing in his head as he imagines her in a new position, pressed against the wall as he thrusts into her cunt. He keeps thrusting through her climax causing another one to happen with her overstimulated pussy. A groan erupts from his mouth as he imagines how tight and wet her cunt would be, and how smooth her skin is as he runs his hands over her. He grips her breass using it as a hand hold to thrust into her deeper, her pussy walls tightening in response to the pain and pleasure. He grits his teeth as he ejaculates into the towel, a muffled but loud yell as he sees stars and his world turns white. When his vision begins to clear he could hear his own heavy breathes after, the pounding of his heart as the sweat slides down his muscles. He nearly collapsed on his towel full of jizz, but he quickly removed it, wiping his chest while still in his grip before throwing it into a corner and into a bin. His windswept hair was soaked in sweat as he laid back down on his bed. He was exhausted, yes, hut that was the best he had felt in a long long time.  
\---  
So this one is also kind of long, the next chapter will most likely be about their honey moon. First time for both as they're still virgins. Hope to see the comments in my discord, see you then!


End file.
